We Are Family
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Submission for LaLu Week - Day 5: Family. Can't say more than that or I'll give it away. Hope you'll still give it a read! :D


_Here's my submission for Day 5 of LaLu Week - Family. Feeling a bit of nervous excitement about this one, because I decided to do something a little different. Hope you enjoy. Also, this hasn't been beta read, so please excuse any mistakes you find. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiro Mashima<strong> owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~WE ARE FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

A large reflective pool sat in the center of a quiet meadow, empty but for the presence of a single man and woman. The two came near the edge and exchanging a happy smile, settled into a small alcove at the side. The woman bent over and reached passed the cold stone, and then softly brushed her hand along the water's surface.

Small waves formed for a moment as the liquid rippled and then began to clear, revealing a scene from far away...

_"Babe, have you seen my shoes?" a large blonde man called out, exiting the closet with a frown on his face. "I can't find them anywhere!"_

_A moment later, another voice answered from farther away in the house, "Did you check under your side of the bed?"_

_The man followed her suggestion and sure enough, there they sat. "How the hell did I miss that?" he grumbled as he pulled them out from their hiding place._

_"Because you never look properly," his blonde wife giggled, as she stepped into the room. "I'm pretty sure you keep expecting your things to just come out when you call them."_

_The tall man chuckled lightly. "Well, I don't see why they can't. It would make things a hell of a lot easier."_

_"You know...if you'd just put them in the same place all the time, you'd always be able to find them," she quipped, an amused grin on her face._

_"Yeah yeah...I know," he said, sliding his feet into his shoes, then standing to his feet. "Come on, we're gonna be late."_

_"Says the man that just finished getting ready," the woman teased, sweeping a hand down her body. "I, on the other hand, have been ready for about 20 minutes. Besides, we don't actually have to be there until 2:30. I just said that because I knew you'd wait till the last minute to get dressed."_

_The man laughed and made his way to her side, drawing her in for a kiss. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?"_

The water stirred again, and the image was gone, leaving the couple in silence once more until the man spoke. "She looks happy, doesn't she?"

The woman beside him smiled tearfully. "Yes, she does. I can't believe she's been married for nearly a year already. It seems like just yesterday we were watching her walk down the aisle."

"And now our little Lucy's just about to have-"

Their conversation was interrupted as a lone woman made her way into the meadow. She smiled as she saw them glance her way and offered a small wave before taking her place in the alcove next to them. The couple turned away to give her some privacy, and chatted quietly to themselves.

Before long, they could hear voices drifting from the pool as the woman watched a scene of her own, but as the sounds came, the couple was surprised to hear a voice they knew well. Exchanging a look, they peered around the divide and saw that the woman was watching their own daughter.

"Excuse me, but why are you observing our daughter?" the man asked gently.

The woman spun around, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "This is your daughter? Lucy?" At their nods, she stood to her feet, approaching them with a smile. "Oh, I'm so happy to meet you both! I'm Anna, Laxus's mother."

"Laxus's mother? Oh, how wonderful...I'm Layla, and this is my husband, Jude."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jude said, offering his hand in greeting.

Anna took the proffered hand and suggested, "Why don't you both watch with me? They've just about made it to Cardia Cathedral for Erza's wedding."

"I'd love that," Layla agreed, taking a seat as the other woman touched the water and brought up a view of their children...

_Lucy and Laxus stepped into the church to the calls of their friends, one of which was a very relieved Take Over mage. "Oh good! You're both here. Erza was afraid you wouldn't make it on time," Mira said, pressing her hand to her chest._

_"I told him the wrong time so we'd be here early," Lucy admitted, glancing up at Laxus with a grin._

_The tall man argued good-naturedly, "I would have been here on time."_

_"Sure you would," the Celestial mage answered sarcastically, then rolled her eyes. "Honey, you're always late, especially when it's something you have to dress up for."_

_Mira giggled, shaking her head when Laxus looked to her for help. "Sorry Laxus. I'm with Lucy on this one."_

_"See? I'm always right," Lucy declared happily, then grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss._

_"Oh please," Laxus challenged, grinning down at his wife, "You women always stick together. She'd have agreed with you even if you said the sky had turned hot pink."_

_Lucy tapped her chin with her finger and mused, "Well, the sky does kind of look that way sometimes...like during a sunset."_

_"She has a point," Mira confirmed cheekily._

_"Shit, I walked right into that one." Laxus shook his head pitifully. "I'm going to over there with the men."_

_Lucy laughed then tipped her face up for another kiss. "Okay handsome. I'm going to go get beautiful for the wedding."_

_"You're already beautiful," Laxus said with a wink before pressing his mouth against hers. As he drew away, he looked over to Mira. "Make sure she doesn't do too much, okay?"_

_"I will," the woman promised._

_Lucy pouted at the two talking around her. "Laxus, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much."_

_"That's not going to happen, babe. It's my job to take care of you, so you might as well accept it," Laxus said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. "Just take it easy, alright?"_

_"Fine," she sighed, "I will."_

_"Good," he said, rewarding her agreement with a smile before he headed off towards the group of rowdy men in the back._

_Lucy watched him go then turned when her friend squealed, "Oh Lucy, it's so sweet how he looks after you!"_

_Smiling, the blonde nodded, glancing back at her husband across the room. "Yeah, it is. I guess I'll have to keep him."_

The trio looked at their children's interaction, each quietly enjoying the pair's closeness when Layla broke the silence. "Laxus has been so good to her, Anna. I can see how much he loves our Lucy."

"You've got a good boy there," Jude added, offering her a thankful smile. "He'd done right by my daughter."

"Thank you," Anna acknowledged. "He had a hard time for a while, but he's found his way. And I know Lucy had a lot to do with that. She's made him so happy."

Layla patted her hand reassuringly. "He may have stumbled off the right path, but look at him now. He's on his way to becoming the next guild master. You must be so proud."

"I am." Anna glowed with approval as she spoke of her son, "He's become such a wonderful man, so strong. And now, he has his own family...it's incredible."

"I know what you mean. It's so hard to believe our baby is all grown up and married, but she's done so well for herself," Layla commented.

They talked for a while and then turned to the water for one final look...

_The wedding had gone off without a hitch, Erza and Jellal exchanging their vows in a beautiful display of their lasting love. Lucy had stood up beside her friend with happy tears slipping down her cheeks. It had been a perfect ceremony, and as the music began, Lucy walked into her husband's arms._

_"How you doing, baby?" Laxus asked, looking down with his brow furrowed in concern. "You need to sit down?"_

_"I'm okay. Just a little tired," Lucy assured, leaning her head against his chest as she watched the newly wed couple dance. "It was such a nice wedding though, and they look so happy. Don't you think?"_

_"Yeah...took them long enough." Laxus agreed, pressing a kiss the top of her head._

_Lucy gave a soft giggle. "Well, they can't all get married as quickly as we did."_

_"Hey, four months was plenty of time for me to know I wanted to spend my life with you," Laxus stated with a grin._

_"Me too," she said with a contented sigh._

_Laxus frowned at her sigh, thinking she was more tired than she'd let on. "Come on. Let's get you off your feet."_

_"Laxus, I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much," Lucy scolded lightly._

_Pulling back, he gave her a knowing smile. "Yes, I do. You're my wife," he explained, then placed his hands over her rounded belly. "And this is my child you're carrying. I have to make sure you're both okay."_

_Lucy's face softened at his heartfelt words. "Well Daddy...we're both absolutely perfect."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please ease my nerves and review! lol Love you all!**_


End file.
